Chapter 1
by Unconditionallyx000
Summary: What would you do if you had a secret that no one knows? How do you try to not fall for the enemy? But i got a confession I love someone else too. So who do I pick the Good guy, a person I've Known for a long time with his dashing look, smooth talking and everything calls for me Or the Enemy that even though I'm so pose to hate him I can't help but want him even more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I'm the light shining through the darkness. I'm the one people think does nothing wrong. They don't know how wrong they are. My life is basically me doing wrong things every day. Others see me as either a normal high school freshman or a kick butt superhero. They never realized I'm both. By day I'm Sarah Bagans a normal high school teenage girl. At night it's a different story, I'm Siberia Wolf, Seaford's super girl, saving lives by day and beating super villains.

Ok you're probably a bit confused so let me explain. Like I said before my name is Sarah Bagans, I am 14 years old and was born on October 6th, 1996. I go to Seaford high school with my 2 best friends Lena Cortez and Selena Mitchell. I live with my Aunt Kelly and Uncle James. I live with them because my parents died when I was 9 years old. When I was 12 I became a superhero because I found out my parents were hero's too, and were purposely killed by a bomb in their car by the "Black Falcon". Before there death my mom would use her powers on the Black Falcon while dad would use his weapons to take him down. A week after my 12th birthday I got my super powers and I taught myself to control them. I brushed up on my archery and knife throwing skills and officially became Siberia wolf. Now let's get back to the present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ugh school is so boring. Thank goodness I have all my classes with my best friends Lena and Selena. Lena is like the bad girl of the group she acts all hardcore around everyone but she's really caring. She's 5'6, has long brown hair, she has a perfect California tan, and has blue eyes. Selena is like the mixture of both me and Lena she's hardcore but not as much as Lena, she's lovable, funny, and has a great heart. She's 5'2, has brown hair that goes to the top of her shoulder blades, and green eyes that look like emeralds. I'm the over protective, sweet, caring, lovable one in the group. I am 5'3, have long black hair that goes below my shoulder blades, doe brown eyes, and a California tan.

I met the girls when I was 13 while I was out patrolling the city when I got ambushed by several villains and Lena and Selena saved my butt. Lena with her wicked cool elemental powers making all the villains back away from me, Selena used her power of invisibility to help keep them back. Once I got on my feet I helped the girls take down the villains and we put them behind bars. We kept in contact and later on became best friends. Lena is like totally in love with her boyfriend Ian Daniels. He's a tan 15 yr old, 6'4, has dark brown eyes, short black hair, and he's captain of the basket ball team. He's friends with Selena's boyfriend Luke Thomas and Jack Wilder. Luke is 6'3, captain of the soccer team, has brown hair with blonde highlights on his bangs, blue eyes, he has a small tan, and loves wearing beanies. Jack Wilder on the other hand has a golden tan, is 6'2 tall, is 15, and has these chocolate brown eyes that any girl can get lost in, short dark brown hair that looks so soft you have to resist the urge to run your hands threw it. Ok, you caught me I have a little crush on Jack. Ok maybe a HUGE crush on him but him, Ian, and Luke are like the school's heart throbs. He'd never feel the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lena, Selena, and I finish getting our books out of our lockers, which luckily are right next to each other, when Lena saw Ian talking with Jack and Luke. Lena was about to go run over but saw that I was hesitant to go over there so her and Leah practically dragged me over to the guys. After about five minutes of us talking to the guys well mostly me talking Lena and Ian were lost in their own little world while Leah was flirting with Luke, we headed to bio. Lena and Ian are always lab partners, I'm usually with Leah but she took Jack's seat next to her boyfriend. So now Jack has to be my lab partner, I can already hear the smirks forming on Lena and Selena's faces. I'll get them back later. After a whole day of the girls making me sit next to Jack every period, the guys walked us to my house. After we had gotten to my house we finished our homework, watched a couple movies, ate, and played games like truth or dare.

Now it's 9pm and the girls are going to head home while I take my shift for nightly patrol. I say goodbye to the girls and quickly get changed into my black Siberia Wolf clothes which consist of heeled ankle boots, jeans, tank top, long sleeved belly jacket, utility belt, and my cat's eye mask that only covers around my eyes. I pull my hair into a high pony tail so it won't get in my way, and used my super speed to run across town to start my patrol. I'm almost completely done with my patrol, when I see my arch nemesis JW breaking into a jewelry store, stealing a precious diamond necklace. "You know it would be much sweeter if you would have bought that for me instead of steeling it" I say to JW letting him know of my presence. You see our relationship might be a little different from most heroes and villains. It usually goes like this he robs a place I catch him in the act we do a little flirting, then we fight, sometimes I win the battle and get the stolen items back but he gets away or he wins and keeps the stolen goods. "I know but I couldn't help but want to see you again" he responded with the same witty banter as me. "Well you got my attention now be a good boy and put the pretty rock back" I said giving him my most innocent face. "Nah I don't think I want to" he responded.

Right after he said that I lunged for the necklace in his right hand. "Nuh uh uh" he teased, and suddenly grabbed my arm that was closest to him and flipped me behind a show case. While I was down he ran out of the jewelry store and ran straight for the woods. Once I got on my feet I used my super speed and super hearing to track him down. My night vision showed me that he slowed his pace down to a walk. "When will you learn, I'll always find you" I said making him jump a little at the sound of my voice. "Sweet heart it's been a while since I learned that I just needed to catch my breath from losing it over the sight of you". After Romeo over here said that I blushed like crazy, curse him and his romantic cheesiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I faked a lunge at JW and used my super speed to travel behind him and kick him from behind. He stumbled forward unready for the attack though he quickly caught himself then spun around to face me and threw a punch to my face. I caught his hand just before it came in contact with my face and flipped him into a tree. Before he collided with the tree the necklace flew from his hand and landed between the both of us. When he saw the necklace was no longer in his grasp he quickly tried to get up but I used my super speed and a metal chain from my belt to chain him to the tree. Once I finished with that I casually walked up to the necklace and picked it up saying "point one Siberia, JW nothing".When I turned around he wasn't chained to the tree but up in its branches. "You win this round beautiful, but next time I won't be as distracted by your beauty "he said, and with a wink of his eye he disappeared. That little brat always slips from my grasp right when I have him where I want him ugh.

I head back to the jewelry store in a flash to see the police already checking out the scene. I give a small whistle to grab their attention and toss the necklace to the one closest to me and say "looking for something boys". I give them a one handed salute and head home. Took a nice relaxing shower and headed to bed but before I fell asleep I messaged the girls, told them what happened, and wished them goodnight. The next morning I woke up bright and early to get ready for school which starts at 7:45. I met up with the girls at the same corner we always meet to go to school together and talked about what happened last night. The girls just couldn't stop talking about how JW must like me since he flirts with me so much. After probably 5 minutes of this conversation I just said "he does that to get in my head and mess with me so he can get away with all the stuff he tries to steal, now can we please talk about something else". Lena just responded with "he may be doing it too mess with your head but he might actually like you too". Why should I care if he likes me, I mean it's not like I like him, right? Is it even possible to like two guys at once? After that last comment the girls were nice enough to change the topic to the mall and we planned to go after school to buy new shoes and stuff.

When we got to the school's parking lot we met up with the guys and walked inside. School was pretty much the same as it was yesterday or any other day for that matter, except for the fact that I'm partners with Jack for a project in history. Finally the prison that we call school has ended and me and the girls headed to the mall while Luke and Jack went to practice While Ian just went home to babysit his little cousin. We went to footlocker, JC penny, Wet seal, and Pac-sun, to look for clothes and shoes. I mostly got sneakers, jackets, and shirts, while Selena and Lena bought what felt like one of everything they sold there. We were about to go home when I heard a women scream with my amazing hearing. We ran to where I heard the scream and saw a women getting jumped Selena turned invisible so that she wouldn't get caught fighting the man while Lena used her powers to make a small earth quake so he would be unsteady and be easier for Selena to fight. When she knocked him unconscious I quickly ran to help the women that was attacked and got her away from the scene. After that was done the girls and I met up and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tonight it's Lena's turn to go on patrol. So I was supposed to have tonight to myself, it didn't turn out that way. Lena ended up calling me and Selena because she needed help with some villain. I quickly got dressed and used my super speed to get to where Lena is. First thing I saw when I got there was Lena being tossed across the roof of the building we were on. I quickly helped her up and looked up to see the villain was the Black Falcon. I cringed at the memory of my parents but then was quickly filled with anger and fury toward him. I quickly used my super speed and started punching and kicking him, every once in a while ducking or blocking an oncoming attack. Selena finally arrived to help and used her invisibility to confuse the Black Falcon. Lena used her nature powers to use tree branches and vines to trap him.

We called the police to come lock him up, but unfortunately he broke loose from the tree's grasp and used his powers of controlling metal objects to immobilize us. Every time we struggled to get loose the binds just got tighter and tighter. He started to use his powers of electricity to create this ball of light in his hands. He shot it at us but before it could hit us someone jumped in front of us and deflected the sphere back the Black Falcon while saying "don't you dare hurt her". The Black Falcon was hit with his own energy ball and was knocked off his feet. Black Falcon quickly got up and began fighting our mysterious savior by hand to hand combat. One sent a punch and the other either dodged or blocked it. The boy wonder ended up hitting the Black Falcon on the head so he fell unconscious. Boy wonder quickly went to release Lena and Selena and told them to go so they jumped off the roof and left. When he came to release meI saw that the boy wonder was actually JW.

"Why would you save me?" I questioned very puzzled. Before he could respond Black Falcon regained consciousness and zapped me and JW with his electricity power. He turned to me and said "how about I reunite you with your parents" He charged another ball of blue energy at me but before it hit me JW pulled me away and grabbed my waist then jumped off the roof. I never liked heights so when he jumped I held on to him and hid my face in his chest. He pulled out his grappling hook so we wouldn't fall to our deaths. When we landed on the ground I pulled my face out of his chest and released him "thank you for saving me back there but why'd you do it" I asked curiously. "Maybe this'll answer your question" then and there he kissed me. He KISSED me.

The kiss only lasted a second then he pulled back and said "we should do this again sometime sweetheart". All I could do was look away so he wouldn't see me blush. He pulled my chin towards him and lifted it and gave me another shorter kiss. After that he left and disappeared into the darkness and I thought about the conversation the girls and I had this morning, do I like my archenemy?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I landed on my bed with a sigh. JW saved us, he saved me, and he KISSED me. Ugh what if he only did that to get into my head, or was it real? He couldn't have faked all of that right I mean the way he looked at me with those big brown chocolaty eyes that held so much love and care, the way he felt so warm in the cold night with his body pressed perfectly into mine as if we were two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together, his arms around my waist while mine were on his firm, strong chest, and the kiss, oh that kiss felt so sooo loving, sweet, and so wanted like he's wanted to do that forever but just couldn't until he couldn't hold it any longer. Did he feel the fireworks too or was it just my imagination? Ugh why am I obsessing over a kiss that shouldn't even matter to me because it was from my archenemy? Even if he does like me it wouldn't work he's on the crime side, while I'm the justice half. My job is to protect the Seaford citizens and their possessions, not giving a thief a get out of jail free card just because we're dating. That isn't what I promised my parents I would do, I promised to keep the city and its citizen's safe no matter what the cost.

I woke up to the sound of Lena's ringtone. We have this thing that when one of us wakes up first she has to call the rest of us and wake us up, and today that was Lena which is actually quite a surprise considering she is NOT a morning person, like at all. It's usually Selena that wakes us up. Any way I answered the phone and told the girls I'll meet them at the corner is 30 minutes. I ended the call, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and did my hair. I rushed downstairs and out the door but not before stopping in the kitchen and getting three apples. I met the girls at the corner, gave them an apple each and started walking. I stayed mostly quiet thinking about JW when we were walking but when Lena said my name I snapped back to reality. "Huh what?" I said confused. "Lena asked if you if you found out who that guy that saved us yesterday was." said Selena. "Ha about that umm that guy was JW." I said shyly. "WHAT" both the girls yelled. "What happened after we left, we want details, SPILL" both Lena and Selena interrupted each other. "Well um do you want the long or short version?" I asked the girls. "Long." The girls said in sync. Right when I was about to tell them the story we heard three male voices say "hey girls". We looked over and saw Ian, Luke, and Jack walking over to us. When they reached us Ian and Luke went straight to their girlfriends and gave them a kiss while Jack just came to me and gave me a hug. When we let go we started walking to school with Jack being on my left, Luke on my right, Selena between him and Ian, and Lena on Ian's left and their arm on our right shoulders. When I made eye contact with the girls I told them I'd tell them the story later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe you guys got us detention" I said while slamming my locker shut. "We said we're sorry a hundred times already, we just wanted to know what happened" responded Lena. "That doesn't mean you guys could just get us caught passing notes" I said annoyed. "Again we're sorry but now can you please tell us what happened with you and you know who" Selena whispered trying not to let anyone else in the hallways hear. "Ok but you guys can't freak out" I stated. "We won't we promise" Lena and Selena said in sync like always. "Ok well long story short he kissed me" I said shyly. Everyone in the hallway stopped making it dead silent except for loud piercing scream of Lena and Selena yelling "WHAT". Lena quickly grabs both my and Selena's am and drags us into the closest janitors closet and locks the door. "Ok spill we want all the details" Lena practically demanded." Alright well…"

*Flashback*

Boy wonder quickly went to release Lena and Selena and told them to go so they jumped off the roof and left. When he came to release me I saw that the boy wonder was actually JW. "Why would you save me?" I questioned very puzzled. Before he could respond Black Falcon regained consciousness and zapped me and JW with his electricity power. He turned to me and said "how about I reunite you with your parents" He charged another ball of blue energy at me but before it hit me JW pulled me away and grabbed my waist then jumped off the roof. I never liked heights so when he jumped I held on to him and hid my face in his chest. He pulled out his grappling hook so we wouldn't fall to our deaths. When we landed on the ground I pulled my face out of his chest and released him "thank you for saving me back there but why'd you do it" I asked curiously. "Maybe this'll answer your question" then and there he kissed me. He KISSED me. The kiss only lasted a second then he pulled back and said "we should do this again sometime sweetheart". All I could do was look away so he wouldn't see me blush. He pulled my chin towards him and lifted it and gave me another shorter kiss. After that he left and disappeared into the darkness and I thought about the conversation the girls and I had this morning, do I like my archenemy?

*Flashback Over*

"Omg Sarah you too are totally crushing on each other, it's going to be like a forbidden love story" both Lena and Selena started to fan girl. "No it's not, we're not gonna date, and it's not gonna be a forbidden love story because he's a villain, I'm a superhero I'm not gonna give him a get out of jail free card just because we're dating. That's not what I do, my job is to protect the city and the citizens not go around dating villains" I said angrily. I walked out of the closet leaving Lena and Selena shocked, from my sudden outburst but I couldn't help it. Why do I feel this way, so upset and angry?


End file.
